


Tarraingt an Iascaire

by perrstein



Series: et ignis in tenebris lucet (et tenebrae eum non comprehenderunt) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Other, alternatively: my weak excuse of an au to give Glynda a cane, deaf Glynda, nb Glynda Goodwitch, respecting boundaries while being trans is my kink actually, safe sex, smalltown au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: “…as she actually was– vital, witty, seductive, pathetic, and, ultimately, tragic.”– Anthony Summers; Goddess: The Secret Lives of Marilyn MonroeA dying town has several new arrivals, and the chain of events set into motion will have long-reaching consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/gifts).



> I borrowed some things from an older au to make a very late birthday gift for my friend, theivorytowercrumbles, over on tumblr! Hope you like it, buddy!!

**Six Years Ago**

 

Dusk painted a range of burnished hues across the horizon, shadows curling through the city's alleyways with an iron grasp on any who approached. The roar of a Bonneville motorcycle echoed through the quiet streets; the enforced silence of a small town living with fear. The leather and kevlar clad rider atop the bike slowed to a stop alongside a row of shuttered businesses, grime streaks along the storefronts. Signs marked the business holiday but didn’t explain the emptied streets, or the unkempt appearance of the town. A firm nudge dropped the kickstand, and keys rattled as they were withdrawn from the ignition.

Practiced hands removed the visored helmet, leaving silvered blonde hair and a broad, tanned face exposed to the sun. Dismounting from the motorcycle, it took a moment for Glynda to shift their duffle bag to their hands from where it had rested as a makeshift backpack and hooked the wine-dark helmet to it. Glynda moved down the main road at a steady pace, a near march with the darkness nipping at booted heels as the setting sun left their hair molten gold in the dying light. There was no hesitation to this retired soldier's movements as they walked without pause through a city they'd never been to. The last few blocks to the mayor’s hall passed by with a disturbing lack of interaction, the only living being on the street beside Glynda was a stray tabby cat watching them warily.

Overlarge doors parted under callused hands as they pushed into the foyer. The click of boots echoed through the dusty, gilded halls, muffling only to a slight degree as Glynda moved toward the herd of offices in the back. Everything about the building left the impression that things were beginning to fall into disrepair, and Glynda had a sneaking suspicion of why they had received summons-- a plea for aid in between every line-- shortly before their military contract would have slid across their office desk for renewal. Becoming a civilian left an itch between their leather-clad shoulders, but there was no ignoring such a blatant call for aid when a debt was still due.

Basic signage and common sense found them outside the mayor's office, and Glynda gave three crisp knocks before stepping in. The office before them was in total disarray as Ozpin sat behind his desk, looking haggard beyond his years. The sight left something in their chest twinging uncomfortably.

"Glynda." He rubbed his face in a slow gesture, as if his arm weighed too much to move comfortably.

"Ozpin,” they said, voice flat and unyielding.  
The short return of his greeting was all Glynda was going to give him, relaxing in parade rest as they waited for some sort of explanation to be given. Glynda’s patience had always outstripped Ozpin’s desire to be cryptic. The clock ticked on, louder in Glynda’s ears than it had any right to be, and eventually, Ozpin’s sighed as he realised what they were doing.

"It's good to see you're still able to sweep in and clean up my messes," Ozpin said, putting his face in his hands. "I would sit if I were you, this conversation is going to take a while. And you're going to want to stand angrily when you realise what shit I've stepped in this time."

 

**Four Years Ago**

 

Hours spent staring blankly out an office window while filing paperwork and arranging in-office meetings left Glynda lethargic and shifting in their leatherback chair. The only genuinely productive thing that had happened was a series of texts on one of the burner phones they kept for the job. After Glynda began grooming board members to properly handle their affairs, Vale had experienced a sudden but overdue growth sport -- one that gave room for a legitimate economy alongside the criminal underbelly of the town.

Glynda allowed their lips to twist into a wry smile; managing Vale’s boards from behind the scenes was nothing compared managing thousands of Marine lives on and off base. The clock ticked over to five in the evening, and that was late enough for the undersheriff’s official hours on a weekend. Shrugging a dark blazer off their shoulders, they moved away from the desk to the coat rack to hang it there, working the obsidian sleeves of their pressed dress shirt into a clean fold just above their elbows. With a tug, Glynda loosened the tie just enough to pop the top two buttons by their collar. With a few more careful tugs, ivory silk flowed into the dark vest they wore, looking appropriately rumpled for what Glynda had planned for the night.

Satisfied with the small adjustments they had made, Glynda reached up to redo their high bun into a ponytail that rested low along their neck before donning the supple leather and kevlar riding jacket that hung from the stand. It was soft to the touch and showed no sign of cracking as they moved around their modest office. Locking paperwork and supplies away, Glynda stopped on their way out the door to pick up their visored helmet and reinforced riding gloves from its’ designated resting spot on a counter by the door.

They hesitated briefly; normally Glynda religiously wore the most protective gear available. But they had plans, and appearing less uptight would be fitting for the crowd they were going to mingle in. Realistically, Glynda mused, a full wardrobe change would be best, but it’s not like anyone paid them much mind. Even while standing beside Sheriff Silberne Schnee for news announcements and pulling the majority of Vale’s strings to keep information flowing but crime at an all-time low, most saw but never noticed retired colonel and town newcomer Glynda Goodwitch.

The attempt to stay out of the limelight was appreciated by the underbelly for what it was, a respectful nod from the other side of the law. Deals had to be made to manage the crime, and reminders enforced strictly so money flowed but no one stepped out of place. Decision made, Glynda picked up their riding gauntlets and held them loosely in one hand as they locked their office door. The freshly waxed floors of the mayor’s hall held a shine to them as Glynda walked toward the exit, a brief nod to the weekend secretary.

“Have a good night, Ashleigh,” Glynda said, politeness thick enough that it left their voice a strange tone.

“Goodnight Undersheriff!” Her smile was genuinely sweet as she waved goodbye, and it was enough to make Glynda uncomfortable.

Eager to avoid any further hero worship, Glynda slipped through the door. Sunlight filtered into the side alley, existing somewhere between shadows and light as Glynda tucked their riding gauntlets into a side pouch and pulled out the fingerless leather gloves they kept in there for “informal” meetings. Pulling the gloves on, they had the same well-treated feeling of the jacket Glynda wore. With fluid motions, Glynda donned their helmet and sat astride their Bonneville, bringing it to life as they kicked off toward the dive part of the city.

Wind flowed past the glossy helmet that covered their face entirely, the traffic only just starting to thicken as Glynda navigated through different side streets and avoided the worst potholes. They could have driven their city car to make street conditions a non-issue, which was the most likely to be recognised as a police car, but the anonymity of riding their bike was preferable. The houses Glynda passed slowly became less personalized and smaller as they drove toward the inner-city blocks.

Slowing to a stop, it was old hat to walk their bike into their usual alleyway parking. Fishing into their front pocket, Glynda traded their helmet for a pair of Ray-Bans as they locked the helmet into place. Dragging the zipper of their jacket down, they tugged the hair elastic loose and did the minimum to look orderly again before walking around the corner and back into the light. The bar looked beaten up, but it was the favored location for trading information without deals coming to violence.

Dust coated glass and a battered wooden door made up the front of the pub, a sign rocked above it in the breeze. For all that it looked abandoned on the outside, once Glynda stepped inside, the place was filled with the warm tones of exposed brick and dark wood. An undisturbed peace filled the room; patrons on the cusp of becoming rowdy would back down to quieter tones -- there was an unwritten rule here against raising a ruckus, a rule these people were loath to break. Glynda tracked the faces that filled the pub as they moved to the bar, the usual patrons and with a few new faces scattered in.

A mane of glossy black on the other side of the bar caught their eye as Glynda laid claim to an empty stool, the curve of lips painted blood-dark tilted up into a predatory-sweet look. Molten eyes flashed under dark lashes as the woman completely ignored her redheaded tablemate to look at them, and Glynda felt a slight heat rise along their sharp cheekbones. Ducking their head to break eye contact, Glynda cleared their throat. A quiet laugh could be picked out of the ambient noise, but Glynda knew how to work what little charm they were capable of. A lure had been set, and they were more than content to nod to the bartender and wait.

“What can I get you, Lyn?” The bartender looked shaggy and familiar, short antlers peeking through messy hair, and it took Glynda a moment to pick up on his shit eating grin.

“Shot of whiskey, Tom,” Glynda said, their voice just coarser than usual, and cast a quick gaze over to where the woman they didn’t know was sitting. “Send another drink her way for me, too.

Tom’s laugh was more of a huff than anything else. “Sure thing, boss. Was starting to think I wouldn’t live to see you show interest in anyone in town.”

“You know better than to say something like that in here.”

Green eyes sharpened to something flinty and distant, and Tom raised his hands in surrender. He reached under the bar for their personal bottle and poured out a shot, setting it on the bartop with a pocket-sized notebook, and Glynda downed the liquor with a blank expression. Absentmindedly reaching out, a chilled glass of water met their expecting leather-clad hand before Tom shoved off to go make the other drinks on his docket. Slipping the notebook into a pocket inside their vest so it could be felt at all times, Glynda relaxed into as casual of a stance as they could manage while in public.

A waitress moved through the tables and past booths, picking up a fresh tray from Tom before making a beeline to the mystery woman’s table. That was all the sign Glynda needed to move on over to the pocket billiards tables in the back after finishing their water. A quiet nod to some regulars saw the back table cleared of stragglers, and Glynda efficiently set up the table for a fresh game before pulling the rack away. Glynda stood with the cue in hand, chalking it before leaning in to line up their shot on the apex ball.

Heels clicked along the wooden floor, making Glynda look up. This time, they had a full view of the asymmetrical oxblood dress that fit this stranger like a glove. The hem of the dress showed dark stockings with each step she took, and a hint of garter right along where the hem reached its peak. Blood-black heels were noted in a distracted way before Glynda forcibly dragged their eyes back up to catch a thick choker along a pale throat and amused eyes as they finally made contact once more. Then she was close, close enough that Glynda withdrew from the shot they had lined up.

“So this is the individual I’ve heard so _little_ about.” A smoky voice hooked Glynda’s attention, and one elegant hand rested along the stained wood of the table’s borders. “Asking a few questions about you got me nothing more than your name, Lyn. It’s almost impressive how much loyalty you command in a dive bar.”

Lacquered nails, so dark that Glynda would have suspected them black if not for the flashes of light that showed it to be the deepest of reds, tapped out a short rhythm as she spoke. Those eyes were on them once more, golden and shuttered with only hints of interest shining through the cracks. That hand dragged along the edge, only lifting to curl around the cue that Glynda held loosely in their hand.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, ma’am. I’m just a person who saw someone that looked like she needed a drink.” Glynda’s voice was a lower rumble with this stranger so close. “But if you’re going to stand this close to me, I should at least know your name.”

Her slender hand flexed along the cue, and she stepped a little closer to Glynda. “Cinder,” amusement thick enough in Cinder’s voice that Glynda could probably take hold of it. “Would it be presumptuous to ask if I can join your game, Lyn?”

Her free hand came up to Glynda’s tie, resting lightly enough on it to not count as a hold. The height difference between the two of them was notable with Cinder this close; Glynda had to duck their head while Cinder tilted her chin up slightly for their eye contact to remain unbroken. Unpainted lips quirked into a small smile as Glynda released the cue. The interest was there, and it had certainly been a while since Glynda had last indulged.

“If you want to play, then it’s only fair I let you break the apex,” Glynda said. There was no reason for their voices to be so low, but it felt right, somehow. Cinder leaned in closer, a soft caress of air against the shell of Glynda’s ear, and their hands itched with the need to act. Self-restraint kept broad hands still, but it was closer to an unintended twitch than Glynda was comfortable with.

“How appropriate.” A small smile with a hint of teeth was the only other answer she gave; Cinder moved toward the table with all the grace of a beast in dark waters.

The curve of Cinder’s body was almost liquid as she angled herself for a better reach. There was a calculating look on her face that Glynda appreciated from the sidelines. Muscles bunched under the fine fabric of the dress as Cinder took her first shot. Glynda’s brow rose a fraction in quiet surprise and sharpened interest, there was more definition than expected along Cinder’s shoulders and arms. Cinder’s thumb rubbed the shaft collar of the cue before she handed it off, a deliberate movement that Glynda’s eyes tracked.

“Looks like I’m taking stripes, then.” Cinder’s smile felt more cat-like by the minute. “Like something you see, Lyn?”

Stone-faced, amusement flickered around the corners of Glynda’s eyes. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re referring to,” they said, hand brushing against Cinder’s as they took the cue from her.

Glynda surveyed the billiards table in search for the best strategy. Cinder could have easily taken a few more shots but had opted to leave the table in their control. She seemed to move for a better angle to watch them, Glynda noted it absently out of the corner of their eye, but they lined up a shot and made it before Cinder could try to be a distraction. The loud clack of the cue colliding with a small group left two solid billiard balls rolling into the far right pocket, while the rest of the balls slowly drifted across the table. Another shot, then.

From somewhere behind them, Cinder’s voice carried over to where Glynda was adjusting for their next shot. “That’s unfortunate. I had hoped you were eyeing me up for dinner.”

Only years of military instilled control kept Glynda from putting the cue’s head through the fabric of the tabletop; a single billiard ball tipped into the far corner instead of the three Glynda was aiming for. “And I had hoped you were interested in a fair game.”

Glynda turned to face her, leaning against the shorter line of the game table. Cinder came back into their space, close enough that not even her heels could prevent her from needing to tilt her chin up to look at Glynda. “I’m not cheating, so it’s still a fair game. I’m just…” Cinder’s painted lower lip was tucked between sharp white teeth, the carmine and ivory colours serving as a sharp contrast while she looked Glynda over. “Influencing the odds, is all.”

Wood creaked under Glynda’s grasp before they pivoted just enough to toss the cue-stick onto the table. Cinder’s hands reached to rest on Glynda’s shoulders, and as they turned back into Cinder, their hands rose to frame her hips. “Since you’re so keen on fixing the game, will you tell me what your version of a favorable outcome is?”

Slender, powerful hands became unyielding anchors along the leather guarding Glynda’s broad shoulders; Cinder leaned onto the front of her heels, resting her weight along the curve of Glynda’s body. She was maddeningly warm, a living flame burning along the soft fabric of their clothes, cupped in their hands like something precious but likely to leave scars.

“One where you bring me to my hotel, and I convince you that takeaway tastes better after we’ve fulfilled _other_ hungers.” Cinder’s words were nothing but a well-placed lure, as if she were the snake from Eden itself. Glynda was no Eve, innocence had long since fled from their life, but that didn’t stop them from wanting to bite deep and drink from pleasure itself until they were finally sated.

Glynda lowered their head until the space between their faces was fractional, their attention split between Cinder’s slight swaying in their arms and what felt like Tom’s eyes on them from the bar. He was going to give Glynda so much shit-- the nosy mother hen of a bartender had been fussing over their lack of love life since he had become an informant. Glynda close enough they could share breath with Cinder, leaving her to decide if that's what she wanted. Bait upon bait, until the lure was swallowed whole as Cinder pushed closer, her lips lightly meeting theirs in a ghost of a kiss.

“That sounds like something I could agree with.” Glynda pulled away just enough that Cinder would have to entrust her balance to them if she wanted another kiss. “I might need further persuading as the night goes on.”

Cinder followed, amusement and arousal twining together along the curved edges of her lips. “I’m creative enough, I can find something that’ll keep your attention locked down for at least a few nights if you give me a reason to.”

Glynda’s hands flexed along Cinder’s hips, slow and deliberate, and they watched the fire in her liquid gold eyes build. “The only question I have for now is if you mind riding on a motorcycle?”

“That explains the leather, at least,” her eyes skated along the leather jacket with a new appreciation. “I was afraid you were having a midlife crisis, but I suppose I can’t rule that out quite yet.”

Their lips thinned into a firm line at the implication. “That’s just rude.”

There wasn’t enough space between them to turn away from Cinder, so Glynda relaxed their grip and left their hands hovering just slightly away from Cinder. “I’m not having a midlife crisis, but I suppose I could just deny us both to leave it beyond question.”

Delighted laughter filled the space between them as Cinder took in the dry tone and small quirk of Glynda’s expression. “You could, but I think I like my version of the night better.” She moved away from Glynda, the same confidence from earlier seeping through every step she took.

Golden eyes flashed back to emerald, and Cinder nearly preened as she headed toward the bar.

“I don’t mind motorcycles, but I think you’ll need to pay your tab before we go.”

Cinder’s quiet laughter trailed behind her, and Glynda’s eyebrow rose in response. She shouldn’t have known if they had a tab or not, but that must have been from her asking around. They made a quick mental note to investigate her further as they moved toward the bar themself; Glynda may have some suspicions lurking around this woman, but not enough to back away from where the night could go.

Long steps easily made pace to Cinder’s side, Glynda fished a few bills out of their pocket and handed them over to Tom. His eyes sparkled as he waved them off, and they sighed before leading Cinder out the door. There was absolutely no way Glynda was going to dodge his commentary on this for the next month, at least.

Better reach and unyielding manners meant Glynda reached the door first, reflexively holding it open for Cinder. The night was beginning in earnest now, dim street lamps lighting the way to the dark alley where they had parked. Warmth brushed against Glynda’s hand as they rounded the pub’s corner with Cinder, the only warning they had before she was on them. Sharp reflexes left Glynda pivoting the two of them the moment Cinder kissed them, avoiding the brick wall behind entirely until they pushed Cinder against it.

Her delighted laughter was back momentarily, sinking into a gasp of desire as Glynda’s hand hitched one of her thighs around their waist. “I was wondering what kind of person you might be, and I’m not sure if I’m surprised.”

Glynda’s other forearm rested on the wall, inches from Cinder’s head as they ducked their head to press a kiss along her jaw. There was a point they wanted to make, but the soft sound that slipped from Cinder was more tempting than Glynda anticipated. With soft nips and firm kisses pressed on either side of the velvet choker on Cinder’s neck, Glynda let the moment grow, despite still technically being in public. It was just a night of breaking rules and laws, they decided, before losing the thought entirely as Cinder moved her hips in search of friction.

Adjusting their stance slightly, Glynda pressed their thigh firmer into Cinder. Another soft sound rewarded them as they nipped behind her ear, hands grasping along Glynda’s back as she pulled them closer. They knew it would be easy to slide their hand along Cinder’s inner thigh, flexing the hand holding Cinder close to coax a whine out of her. Glynda also knew they’d rather coax louder sounds from Cinder over the course of the night than keep things hushed and fast with the risk of discovery; drawing attention to who they are would be fairly undesirable with the goals they had.

“I think that’s enough for here,” Glynda said, hand flexing one last time before they lowered Cinder’s leg. “I’ll need to know where you’re staying to get us there, after all.”

They pulled away enough to see Cinder’s blown pupils, frustration creeping in past her mask until she schooled her expression into one of amusement. “I was already interested, now you’re just being cruel and unfair.”

This time it was Glynda’s low laughter filling the alley as they straddled their bike. “Maybe you’ll learn not to insult someone you’re aiming to sleep with if I keep teasing you.” Reaching back to unlock their helmet from the bike, they offered it to Cinder, who only shook her head before sitting astride the bike herself. Smoothly pulling the helmet on, Glynda fastened the chin strap before turning their bike on and nudging the kickstand up.

Turning their head slightly, Glynda's voice carried out. “Besides, you seem like the type to enjoy some cruelty.”

Whatever smart reply Cinder had was lost to the revving motorcycle engine, and instead of a response, she pressed herself to Glynda’s back and held on tight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their initial meeting, Cinder and Glynda share a passionate night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 84 years, I've finally returned with the second chapter!!! Here there be smut, and it could bring on some gender feelings, as a heads up.

The roll of Glynda’s motorcycle was a soothing rumble as they eased into the side of the Crowned Inn. Disappointment pooled in their gut as Cinder released her tight grip on them, an unexpected reaction that drew their eyebrows together. The distance was infinitesimal and momentary -- dismounting the bike was a near singular, fluid motion for them both -- between one heartbeat and the next, Cinder was near them once more. Hastily, they pulled their helmet off and tucked it under an arm as nails brushed against the leather of Glynda’s sleeve in a distracting pattern while the two of them walked through the doors. 

The lobby was empty; the clerk on duty must have stepped away from the counter. Cinder’s lips curled into a satisfied smirk as they entered. The cause was unclear to Glynda, but not worth the investigation if it could spook Cinder away. There was something unsettling about the place as she led the two of them to the elevator; the sensation of being watched in a gilded cage haunted each step until metallic gold doors parted with a soft ding. 

“You don’t look sullen or ready to march to your own death, yet you seem far more inscrutable than when we were surrounded by strangers.” Cinder was just a breath away from them, a tantalising absence of warmth just beyond the dividing line of Glynda’s self-control.

Leaning down just enough for a chaste press of lips, Glynda very firmly kept their bodies separated. “Who’s to say we’re not still strangers?” Bare fingers and a leather-clad palm of their free hand pressed firmly to the polished elevator wall between them.

“I’d hate to be charged with indecency before we had any fun,” Glynda said, a wry twist of their lips melting their deadpan expression into that of clear restraint.

Cinder tracked each microexpression, as if committing them to memory, and saw the leash slip fractionally on the hunger Glynda kept in line with an iron grasp. A pale brow twitched upward, curious over the intensity Cinder displayed. But they were still unwilling to ask about it,  that fleeting expression that would have been missed by someone who wasn’t on the lookout for it. 

Another self-satisfied smile spread across Cinder’s face, a flash of white teeth under painted red lips. “You’re awfully confident for someone who has refused the majority of my bait.”

Moving their hand from the elevator’s wall, Glynda cupped Cinder’s jaw, pressure enough to suggest but not direct the movement. “All in due time. I promise I won’t leave you wanting.” They leaned close once more, nipping the curve of Cinder’s lip. “By the time we part, I’m sure we’ll be something a little more than strangers crossing paths.”

“How well can we get to know each other, I wonder?” Her warm hand rested over theirs, and Cinder leaned up to kiss them properly. Painted lips moved against Glynda’s, a faint hint of red left in the aftermath as the elevator dinged open. “I suppose that depends on your skill.”

It was easily recognised as a goad, yet Glynda trailed after Cinder as if there had been no other before her. There was enough space between them to keep up the image of politeness, but as Cinder came to a stop before a locked door with Glynda closing the distance. Dropping their helmet by the door, they pressed against Cinder until the keycard slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground, a soft sound muffled by the carpet. There was no such luck for Cinder, whose hands had come up to keep her face from being pressed fully into the hardwood door.

A surprised gasp slipped between Cinder’s lips as she pushed back into Glynda’s wandering hands, humming in pleasure as they left faint traces of her own lipstick was left along the curve of her neck. One of Glynda’s hands slipped just under Cinder’s dress hem, brushing past a holstered knife to play with the silken strap between garter and stocking. 

“What about that indecency worry, Lyn?” Cinder asked, any real concern hidden in the breathy quality her voice took on under the attention. She huffed as the doorknob pressing into her stomach registered as discomfort before her attention was stolen away entirely by the teasing hand that scratched along her exposed thigh before taking hold of it entirely. 

Glynda nipped harder along the line of Cinder’s neck as they tightened their grasp on her thigh. The soft sounds Cinder made were incredibly enticing. “I think we’ll be fine.” Briefly pulling back to look from one side of the hall to another, they pressed closer to Cinder, their excitement becoming more evident as Cinder moved against them. 

It was tempting to let the moment drag on, the give and take of the way they were both playing each other to get what they wanted, but the soft whirr of the elevator caught Glynda’s ear. Cinder’s whine was hardly audible as Glynda pulled away and bent low to pick the keycard back up before stepping away once more. 

“This might be helpful for opening your door.” Glynda’s grin was genuine as they left the space between the two of them distractingly small. 

A stream of quiet grumbling was her only reply as Cinder finally opened the door, slipping into the dark room with a hand hooked around Glynda’s wrist. For all the game Cinder talked, Glynda’s smile turned into something indulgent and amused by the simple brattiness she was showing now. It was charming without trying to be, and Glynda moved with her to keep that connecting touch between them intact. Using their foot, Glynda nudged their helmet into the hotel room before knocking the door shut with a firm nudge from their heel. 

Cinder turned, in the light her eyes were darkened gold with blown pupils, and she pressed back against Glynda to kiss them breathless. Leaning up onto the balls of her feet, Cinder nipped at their ear before finally asking, “How would you like this to happen?”

Cinder’s hands skirted along Glynda’s body, tugging along their collar and tie as their hands slid up her back. “We could have plenty of fun cutting loose, but playing it safe this time might be for the best.”

“Awfully confident of you to assume there’ll be a next time.” Cinder’s teeth showed briefly as she smiled at her own joke. “You’re setting a high bar for yourself at this rate.”

“I’m alright with the higher bar… and with most of my layers coming off, but for now I’ll leave my binder on,” they said while tapping on Cinder’s dress. “Do you want this off? And is there anything you don’t want?”

Instead of giving Glynda an answer, she reached around and unzipped the dress. With a shrug, silk slid down Cinder’s arms and over her hips, landing in a pool around her heels. “I don’t want to be held down, but I do want your hands, and the impressive grip they seem to have. Maybe even your mouth as well, if you’re interested. And I’d certainly be happy for the occasional bite you seem to have under that bark.”

Glynda tucked their face into Cinder’s hair, hiding their expression as they helped Cinder and her eager hands unbutton their vest and shirt. It was a relief to slide both off, cool air brushing against exposed skin as Glynda ran steady hands along Cinder’s lingerie. She was unbearably cute, Glynda mused, for a woman who dripped sex appeal during her introduction. And seemed to want to control the pace that clothing came off, which was fine with them.

“Undress as much as you want then, Cinder, I’m happy with what makes you comfortable.” 

Cinder stepped out of her heels before moving closer to the bed, bringing Glynda with her. She moved fluidly, pushing them onto it before stepping away to pull a dark, moderate sized bag out from under the nightstand. She dropped it on the bed beside Glynda as she hooked her fingers into the silk resting along her hips before tugging it down her stocking-clad thighs, the only resistance where it caught briefly on the holstered knife before sliding past it. Once that fabric rested on the ground, Cinder settled herself onto Glynda’s thighs. 

She tugged on the half undone tie resting along Glynda’s chest, the ivory fabric a stark contrast to the black binder beneath it. Glynda watched her eyebrow twitched up like she was considering leaving it on them, before sliding it loose and tossing it over the edge of the bed. They kissed her fondly, slipping their gloves off before sinking their hands into her hair as Cinder pushed further into the attention.

Already they were far too fond of this total stranger; she was distractingly gorgeous; the soft sounds Cinder made was almost enough to distract from the moments she would minutely flinch away from certain patterns and pressure in a few places where her skin’s texture was just slightly off. Their hands wandered across skin and silk, the bite of lace against exposed palms as their kisses deepened. Breaking away from their kisses, Glynda nipped under Cinder’s jaw before shifting their attention to the bag Cinder had brought to them.

A hot mouth branded kisses down their throat as Cinder pushed into their lap, heat radiating through the thin barriers of Glynda’s slacks and flimsy silk as she chased friction against their growing arousal. Every inch of Cinder was overwhelming to Glynda, the best sort of sensory overload starting to creep in as they rummaged through the bag quickly, pulling out a package of disposable gloves.

Latex snapped as Glynda pulled a glove on before framing Cinders thighs with them, gripping hard enough to make her gasp and lean against their chest. She was gorgeous with her head thrown back in the beams of yellowed streetlight streaming through half-closed blinds. Blood-dark nails dug into the stiff black fabric straps on Glynda’s shoulders as they reached between the two of them to brush damp silk aside. Heated folds parted under their fingertips; Cinder stilled and exhaled before arching her back and beginning to move with their exploratory touch.

Glynda noted what made Cinder flinch as they hunted down her pleasure, adjusting on the fly until a chorus of soft whimpers and ragged breaths filled the space around the two of them. Sliding their free hand up, they cupped Cinder’s breast, massaging it gently. They dipped their head low, kissing down the line of her throat and cleavage. With a flex of their thigh, they lifted Cinder up high enough to mouth along a nipple as her soft whimpers slowly became louder.

Slick arousal dripped down Glynda’s wrist as they curved their fingers inside her to seek out that one rough patch along her walls; their lips curved into a smile as their search was rewarded with quickening jerks of Cinder’s hips and her inner walls beginning to spasm as the waves of pleasure crested and pulled her into its depths. Gasping and breathless while riding that bleeding edge, Cinder’s nails left deep, crescent marks as she rode it out on Glynda’s fingers. Her cry of  _ ‘Lyn’ _ was muffled in Glynda’s lips with a half-starved kiss.

Boneless and pleased, she relaxed into a content slump along their chest. With an amused hum, Glynda lifted Cinder near effortlessly and settled the two of them into the pillows at the head of the bed. They startled a breathless laugh out of Cinder from how easily she was moved, and she nuzzled closer to their chin like a spoiled cat. Glynda turned their head and coughed delicately, stripping their glove and leaving it on the floor before trying to readjust their excitement so it wouldn’t press into their lover impolitely.

“Effective  _ and  _ powerful, my, what a combination.” Cinder’s now pale lips curled into a conspiratorial grin. “Tell me, did someone read my diary to send you into my life as temptation down a road of vice?”

Glynda’s whole body shook with their laughter, moving Cinder along with them. “You wild-hearted minx, you say that as if you weren’t the one who blew into town for a business trip like a damn hurricane,” Glynda said, petting Cinder indulgently.

She ran her hand along Glynda’s solid stomach and the curve of their hip. Her next smile felt more like a baring of teeth. “Perhaps. I suppose a better question might be: is that a knife in your pocket or are you just anticipating what and  _ who _ will come next?”

With a poker face falling into place instantly, Glynda reached into a front pocket and pulled out a switchblade. A practiced and efficient twist of their wrist revealed a well cared for-- and well used --blade of a startling sharpness. 

“Both, clearly.” Their dry and bored sounding voice pulled another delighted peal of laughter out of Cinder.

Clear enjoyment of the moment shone across Cinder’s face, only briefly shadowed by some flitting thought before she turned the charm up further. 

“If we hadn’t said we’d play it safe this time, I’d be tempted to indulge you in both.” 

“Oh?” Glynda asked, thrill coursing through their body, even as they kept a deadpan voice. “So I did well enough on your evaluation to warrant a second visit, then?”

Cinder’s hand radiated heat as she playfully ran her fingers not quite along where Glynda’s need pressed along their pants. “I’m pretty sure that was without question once I got onto your bike.”

They pressed a kiss to Cinder’s forehead before reaching back for the black bag. This time it took them a few moments to find what they were looking for.

“Good to know I had such a powerful first impression.” With a gesture to the foil wrapped condom in their hand, Glynda shrugged. “I would like to enjoy your hand, if you don’t mind?” 

She leaned up to kiss them slowly, a deep exchange of lips and tongue that swallowed Glynda’s attention whole in the darkness of the hotel room. Slim hands covered broader ones as Glynda undid their belt. A fine shiver ran through their callused fingers as they briefly fumbled with getting their fly open, excitement and need snapping at their heels. Eager hips lifted the both of them up so Cinder could ease their slacks and underwear down to their knees after an inquiring tap and Glynda’s excited nod in response.

A fire burned in Cinder’s eyes as she drank the sight of them in, foil wrapper held delicately between her fingers. “You’re gorgeous, Lyn,” white teeth flashed between pale red lips once more as she resettled herself just slightly on top of them. “I’ll have to keep coming back to town because I’m positive that I could just eat you up.”

Glynda flushed bright red as she tugged their earlobe into her mouth, their need straining early toward their stomach as Cinder brushed against it. Mercifully, she moved her attention back to where they ached for her most. Deft and clever hands opened the foil and skillfully rolled the condom onto them, delight spilling across her face from watching how responsive Glynda was to even that light of a touch.

“That eager, Lyn?” Cinder fished out a bottle of lube from her bag, cracking the lid open and snapping it shut once enough drops of it were on her fingers.

As Cinder curled her hand around their desire, she left burning kisses and smeared what lipstick stains she had already left behind while kissing down the curve of Glynda’s throat. Starting with simple, gentle strokes, she added a slight twist to the end of each motion. Noises slipped out from high in Glynda’s throat as their lover diligently attended to their need. Underneath all of their shared banter and coy amusement, Glynda could see the vulnerable earnestness slipping through the cracks of Cinder’s expression.

The world felt like it was composed of nothing but the two of them as pleasure built in waves for Glynda, their hips rocking up for more as Cinder continued to lure their body deeper. Finally, it all became too much for Glynda to bear as Cinder’s teeth sank deep into their collarbone. Flinging an arm across their eyes, moans spilled from high in Glynda’s throat as they reached their peak and rode it out.

Panting heavily, Glynda stayed that way for a few minutes as Cinder finally rose from on top of them to clean up. A gentle cloth ran over their skin when she returned, the condom gone and sweat and fluids wiped away before Cinder’s weight vanished from the bed. A few moments later, she settled back next to them. The silence was surprising to Glynda, but not uncomfortable as the world slowly became less overwhelming again.

With a deep breath, they moved their arm and looked at their lover. She stared at them, softly and rapt with adoration, and smiled gently at them when Glynda made eye contact.

“Should I start my walk of shame now, or do you want me to wait a bit?” Voice entirely deadpan, Glynda pulled Cinder closer to nuzzle the side of her face while they hummed low in their throat.

Sultry once more, Cinder’s words coiled around them. “I  _ suppose  _ you could leave now, or…” She trailed her hand down Glynda’s chest. “I could order us food, and we could spend the rest of the night getting to know each other a little more?” 

They lightly guided Cinder’s chin so they could kiss her deeply, resting their foreheads together for a moment as afterglow filled them with contentedness. “That sounds like the best way to spend the rest of my night.”

Cinder kissed them again, hungry and searching before sprawling across the open bed. Glynda watched the long, feline stretch of Cinder’s lean body as she reached for her phone. This time, it was their turn to feel a hunger so electric that it shocked them into action.

“A steak or a burger with fries will be fine for me, Cinder,” Glynda murmured.

She nodded absentmindedly as she idly looked over the laminated menu on the bedside table. While she was distracted, Glynda searched through the black bag once more, slipping out a packaged dental dam. As Cinder began to dial the restaurant’s number, Glynda moved over her, nudging her thighs apart as they settled between those toned legs.

“Have you decided that we’re going to pass on dinner, Lyn?” Her voice was breathy, the cell phone held loosely in her hand as the other end rang. Glynda watched as Cinder’s eyes dilated, the need there sparking into a forge’s flame; they felt her legs briefly tense before going pliant under their palms.

“Oh, I still expect food, Cinder.” Glynda let each phrase slowly drag out as they opened up the dental dam, tossing the packaging over the edge of the bed. Powerful hands spread the apex of Cinder’s thighs open, pressing the dam along her need as they continued. “I just saw a dessert too tempting and decadent to wait any longer.” Cinder opened her mouth to begin to protest, cutting herself off with a sharp inhale as Glynda nibbled at her inner thigh. 

“I’m sure you can handle ordering food while I get started.” 

They raised a pale brow before ducking their head to press a kiss to Cinder’s clit. She gasped and arched into their mouth, her free hand sinking into silky blonde hair. A muffled  _ ‘hello’ _ on the other end of the line was the last of what Glynda could hear from the other end of the line before Cinder’s thighs closed around their head, blocking their hearing aids entirely. But still, they listened for what they could as they began to put their tongue and lips to work.

Cinder’s voice was just a bit breathier and wavering slightly as she began to place both of their orders; Glynda smirked in satisfaction before slender fingers in their hair and insistently pulled them closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my headcanons CAN be in one story, so I'm gonna do it. No promise on my next update, but hopefully it'll be before the year is over <3

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away, so instead of a 2k oneshot story told in tight flashback scenes to serve as a prologue, this'll be....several chapters of disaster, leading up to the actual plot of the au.


End file.
